idolish7fandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Nanase Riku
Nanase Riku (七瀬 陸) Riku là một người rất năng động và tràn đầy sức sống, trái ngược hoàn toàn với cơ thể không được khỏe mạnh của anh. Mặc dù vậy nhưng anh luôn cố gắng hết sức để làm những việc mình có thể làm vì không muốn trở thành gánh nặng cho người khác. Khi còn nhỏ, anh dành hầu hết thời gian trong bệnh viện nên có nhiều điều anh không biết về thế giới bên ngoài. Cảm xúc của anh ấy thường được bộc lộ rõ vì anh là một người thẳng thắn.__TOC__ = Room = ’s Phòng ngủ|Media = |Bottom Text = Screenshot from the game}} = Relationships = = Etymology = Name translation by Yazu Surname *七 (nana) = seven *瀬 (se) = rapids; current; torrent; shallows Given Name *陸 (riku) = land; shore; six 陸 can be read as riku or roku, and roku is six. In part 3, Nagi once said that "IDOLiSH7 will still be complete even if I’m not in it" when he heard that Riku’s name has both six and seven in it. = Voice Actor Comment = These are comments regarding Part 3 Part 3 comment translation by Kaisekis FOR YOU: *The way that IDOLiSH7 will surpass one wall and then immediately encounter another is one of the story's charms, but this time everyone will stand together to face the hardships, so I think you'll be able to enjoy seeing that side of the group's. FOR RIKU: *It sorta finally feels like he's calmed down, or more like Riku himself has found a place to stand*, so "this is another starting point. Let's do our best!" **Translator Note: basically I had to speed-google this phrase because it literally translates to "he has attached to himself a leg to place on the ground" (that's not how it literally translates but that is literally how I originally read it) but basically I think it's like a combination of having a place to belong & having a strong sense of your standing? like having your feet planted firmly. = Trivia = * Riku Nanase and Tenn Kujo have different blood types despite them being twins. * Is a fraternal twin. * His illness is never explicitly stated, though there is note of him having weak bronchial tubes. * Spent most of his early childhood in and out of hospitals. * Couldn’t eat chocolate or much junk food when he was younger. * Was the leader of the boys chorus section in high school. * A bookworm who seems to have reading glasses. * Thought you had to bring a bucket to an amusement park or you wouldn’t be let in. * Claims he can see ghosts. * Buys stuff that he doesn't really need on impulse. * Due to his weak health, he had to sit out during gym classes and he wasn't in any club. * Volunteered to visit homes for the elderly and sang songs and played games with them. * Knows a wide range of Kanji. * Would like to be a doctor if he wasn't an idol. * Recently picked up yoga with Nagi Rokuya = References = riku7se.tumblr.com